Rumores
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: ¡Fic con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro Logie-bear! El rumor de un regalo especial el día que cumpla 24 años llega a oidos de Logan. Un regalo que él mismo pidio y que jamás imaginó recibir... de "esa persona". ¡Final inesperado! Real universe. Bromance. Slash!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Esto sólo lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro.**

**Este es un simple guiño para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Logie-bear. Espero que se diviertan con este fic; ¡A mí me encantó escribirlo!**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño para _tanguitarojadeKendo_ y _VictoriaDvalosBTR_, por su incondicional apoyo en el foro "Big Time Challenges". De verdad ¡Son un amor!**

**Advertencias; bromance y ligero Slash.**

Escuchó golpes en la puerta del camión en el cual habían salido de gira. Cada vez que comenzaban una, hacían reuniones para celebrar el éxito de la serie y el lanzamiento del nuevo material discográfico. Pero ahora todo era distinto; la gira Summer Break Tour terminó desde el mes de agosto pasado, justo en el cumpleaños de Carlitos y en un País que no era el suyo. La razón de esa nueva reunión con todo el casting de la serie era para despedirse, pues saber que no volverían a trabajar todos juntos merecía una noche memorable.

¿Y por qué negarlo? También para celebrar su cumpleaños. Era un buen motivo para invitar a los demás y que se sintieran comprometidos a ir. La reunión iba a ser en el set donde grabaron la serie, pues tuvieron la promesa de que el personal se encargaría de armar nuevamente el escenario del departamento 2J para que la noche fuera memorable.

Los golpes en la puerta del autobús se escucharon de nuevo, pero esta vez eran más fuertes.

—¡Se que estás ahí Logan! ¡Abre!

Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado y se apresuró a abrir. No quería que una chica esperara tanto si se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo. Para su grata sorpresa se trataba de Erin, su antigua compañera de trabajo y coestrella.

—Hola Sanders —saludó Logan con una voz picara—. ¿No se supone que nos veríamos hasta llegada la noche en el set?

—¡Lo sé! —respondió sonriente mientras se invitaba a pasar al interior del autobús—. Pero es que no pude evitar venir hasta acá cuando los guardias me dijeron que habían visto salir a los demás chicos sin ti.

La delgada silueta de la joven iluminó los pasillos del autobús; parecía muy animada y a la vez curiosa, pues no dejaba de asomarse a cada rincón que adornaba el lujoso mueble juvenil. Habría sido muy emocionante tener a una chica en el autobús estando solamente él, pero este no sería el caso, pues Logan veia a Erin con a una gran amiga. Al inicio no pudo negar coquetearle un poco ya que no lo negaba, se trataba de una joven hermosa. Pero eso era tiempo pasado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme? —preguntó Logan sabiendo más o menos que era lo que seguía.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —Recordó la chica repentinamente tras la pregunta de su amigo—. ¡Siéntate! Esto de verdad hará que te vayas de espaldas.

Erin tomó al joven de la mano y lo condujo hasta el largo sillón para tomar asiento, juntos. Después, abrió su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar algo en él.

—¡Mira esto! —Le entregó el móvil a Logan para que observara mejor una fotografía.

La pantalla mostraba a Kendall dentro de una famosa joyería de Los Ángeles, aparentemente hablando con el encargado quien le mostraba un aparador con anillos y relojes de oro. Logan no comprendía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

—La verdad no sé exactamente como relacionar esto conmigo —dijo bastante confundido.

—¿De verdad? —La chica parecía sorprendida—. ¿Recuerdas la cena que tuvimos Big Time Rush, Dustin, Alexa, Katelyn y yo cuando regresaron después de su premiación en México? —Logan asintió sorprendido de que Erin articulara tantas palabras juntas en tan poco tiempo.

—De hecho lo único que recuerdo es que…

Logan abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando comprendió lo que su amiga trataba de decirle,

**DIAS ATRÁS**

_El restaurante que eligieron para cenar era grande y poco extravagante. Habían decidido vestir ropa casual y aún así mantenían todas las miradas sobre ellos, además del excelente servicio que estaban recibiendo. Carlos y Alexa no paraban de demostrar su amor en público. Erin, Katelyn y Dustin entonaban una canción que el chico de lentes acababa de componer y Kendall y James no dejaban de lanzarle pedazos de pan a Logan para hacerlo enojar._

_ —Puedo predecir que ustedes se casaran muy rápido —dijo Erin dirigiéndose a Carlos y Alexa después de reír un rato al finalizar la canción._

_ —Apenas tenemos un año saliendo —mencionó la rubia descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Carlos. _

_ —No me eches la mala suerte Erin —rió Carlitos acariciando el cabello de su amada—. Sé que es imposible, pero ¿Qué tal si es nuestro Logie el que se casa primero que todos nosotros?_

_ Los tres junto con Katelyn, el quinto miembro de la banda y Logan comenzaron a reír. Eso era imposible; el coqueto Logan Henderson no sería atrapado nunca con por una sola mujer._

_Los únicos que no pudieron soltar una carcajada fueron James y Kendall. Logan se dio cuenta de que los chicos más altos de la banda se lanzaron una mirada fugaz e incomprensible para el chico pálido. Sorpresivamente Erin también lo notó y aun riendo cruzó la mirada con Logan. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_ —Si ustedes tienen una buena idea para proponerle matrimonio a tu ser amado, ¿Por qué no las mencionan? ¿Díganme como les gustaría que les hicieran la gran pregunta?_

_ Se quedaron callados intentando pensar lo que contestarían, parecían bastante entretenidos. Mientras tanto Logan y Erin no le quitaban la atención a al chico rubio y al bonito, quienes repentinamente habían cambiado de humor e intentaban disimularlo._

_ —Creo que a mi parecer lo más romántico sería que me cantaran una canción de amor y después siguieran con la propuesta— respondió Dustin provocando emoción en Katelyn._

_ —¡Eso es excelente! —expresó la chica— Veo que tú no estás en contra de que sea sólo el hombre quien haga la propuesta, si no también ella._

_ —Eso es porque me casaré con una chica decidida y que tenga los pantalones bien puestos._

_ Alexa y Carlos rieron mientras aplaudían las palabras del guitarrista de BTR; eso había sido algo digno de un chico de mente muy abierta y moderna. _

_ —Para mí lo ideal sería algo parecido a esto —Katelyn apuntó hacia todos refiriéndose al momento que estaban viviendo—. Entre amigos y organizando una divertida cena. Que después mi chico se atreva a decir las palabras mágicas mientras sorpresivamente saca un anillo del bolso de su pantalón mientras todos lo observamos emocionados._

_ Erin dejó escapar un largo "Aww", muy emocionada por la ilusión de una de sus mejores amigas. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy dulce y merecía eso y más. Logan se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando vio a James y Kendall levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación al ideal de la chica rubia. Katelyn solo rió con los gestos de los dos jóvenes y terminó un poco sonrojada._

_ —¿Y qué dice Logie-bear? —preguntó Kendall a todos, dirigiendo especialmente su mirada al chico pálido—. Sigues tú, recuerda que eres el próximo en casarte._

_ Esa extraña sonrisa removió un poco el interior de Logan y la fija y expresiva mirada de James que tampoco se despegaba de él puso un poco de presión a lo que tendría que responder._

_ —Em… pues no sé —dijo pensativo tratando de ignorar a James y a Kendall—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Tal vez con un regalo bastante fino —todos lo observaron con sorpresa—. Siempre he querido un reloj o una esclava de oro. O no sé, tal vez un collar. _

_ —¿Y por qué no lo compras tu mismo si tanto lo deseas? —preguntó el chico de descendencia latina—. Tienes el dinero suficiente para comprar joyería de oro a tu gusto._

_ Logan negó con un gesto bastante extraño y la cena prosiguió con una carcajada por parte de los demás. Era imposible no reír con uno de los clásicos chistes del chico más coqueto del grupo. Erin y Logan no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de la sonrisa que en aquellos momentos apareció en el rostro de Kendall, y gracias a eso James le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas para que no fuera tan obvio._

**DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD**

Erin parecía bastante confundida cuando Logan comenzó a reír sin parar, pero es que el chico simplemente no podía concebir la idea que rondaba por esos momentos la cabeza de la joven actriz.

—¡No te rías Henderson! —se preocupó Erin.

—Es que simplemente no puedo creer que insinúes algo parecido.

Siguió riendo un poco más hasta que la castaña se cansó y decidió poner fin dándole un golpe con su bolso. Aparentemente le dolió mucho, pues enseguida paró y soltó un gemido de dolor mientras sobaba su hombro derecho, donde había recibido el golpe.

—¡No juegues con esto Logan! —argumentó Erin—. ¿Qué tal si es verdad y Kendall siente algo por ti? Aquella noche Katelyn y yo hicimos un poco platica sobre el asunto y parece que ella piensa lo mismo. ¿O es que acaso no te preguntas porqué cuando estamos de vacaciones y no se ven nunca podemos localizarlo hasta que hay reuniones? Últimamente no lo hemos visto salir con una chica y cuando están de gira sólo quiere estar contigo o con James. Lo que me lleva a pensar que James es la única persona de entre todos nosotros que sabe lo que en realidad está pasando.

Repentinamente la idea no fue tan imposible para Logan. Lo que Erin decía era verdad; Kendall actuaba muy raro últimamente y pasaba demasiado tiempo con James, con quien parecía tener muchos secretos, pues los últimos días sólo ellos sabían de lo que estaba hablando cuando repentinamente comenzaron a hablar en clave.

—¿Quién tomó la fotografía? —preguntó el chico tomando nuevamente el celular de Erin.

—Katelyn y Malese fueron a comprar un vestido para esta noche, y se toparon con esto. Me la acaban de enviar hace un par de horas.

El silencio reinó dentro del autobús, pues ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. La chica tomó nuevamente su celular y caminó a la salida. Tenía que dejar que Logan aclarara un poco su mente.

—Estoy segura de que no se trata de una propuesta de matrimonio —la chica intentó reír un poco—, pero si llegas a recibir ese regalo, te pido que seas bueno con él y pienses muy bien lo que vas a responderle. Kendall es un gran chico y será muy lamentable que una amistad tan linda como la que ustedes tienen se acabe por algo tan absurdo como que te des cuenta de que eres homofóbico.

La chica parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo y desapareció por la puerta con una expresiva sonrisa, dejándolo sin palabra alguna dentro del autobús que justo en aquel momento compartía con James y Kendall, pues Carlos había decidido rentar un departamento para él, Alexa y el señor Pena.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo y mirando a la nada. ¿Y si Erin y las chicas tenían razón? ¿Qué haría si repentinamente Kendall llegaba y le decía que no lo veía solamente como amigo? Logan no estaba listo para dar un paso como ese. Más bien ¡Jamás había considerado algo parecido!

Se estremeció cuando algo húmedo y caliente resbaló por debajo de su rodilla expuesta, pues esos bermudas eran tan cómodos. Bajó la vista y encontró a un amigable y peludo amigo que no dejaba de lamerlo.

—¿Qué haré Fox?

El cachorro lo observó confundido y después movió la cola cuando Logan se agachó y recibió una caricia. El chico parecía muy pensativo; aquella noticia lo había dejado con la guardia baja.

—¡Fox! ¡Fox! ¿Dónde estás?

Logan enderezó su postura y cargó al cachorro cuando James entró corriendo y el autobús tembló un poco debido a sus agigantados pasos. El chico alto pareció aliviado cuando vio a su mascota en brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Creíste que había escapado? —Logan le entregó a Fox cuando vio que el color regresó al rostro de James.

—Creí que Kendall lo había sacado a pasear, pero recordé que al lugar al que fue no dejan llevar mascotas, así que me asusté un poco cuando repentinamente no lo vi merodeando en el set —el chico mostró su hermosa sonrisa como agradecimiento al más bajito—. ¿Sabes? La cena será dentro de poco, creo que tomaré un baño de una vez.

James puso nuevamente a Fox en el piso y el pequeño de raza alaskan klee kai cruzó el pasillo para cruzar a la otra habitación y dormir un poco más. Cuando se lo proponía Fox podía ser muy obediente.

Logan siguió a su amigo cuando buscó sus cosas de aseo personal. Era como si repentinamente sintiera que estaba sólo, pues ignoró completamente a Logan cuando comenzó a retirar su chaqueta y la playera que llevaba puesta. El más bajito jamás había contemplado con detalle como lucía el cuerpo de un chico, y ahora que la posibilidad de una declaración por parte de Kendall era más que probable, no pudo evitar que su mente se desviara por completo de lo que solía pensar cuando estaba con un montón de chicos casi sin ropa; lo cual era muy común cuando viajaban meses por todo Estados Unidos y pasaban todo el día juntos.

—James —el joven pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir mientras su amigo se quedó quieto y con medía playera fuera, pues aún no terminaba de sacarla cuando sintió la mirada sobre él—. ¿Qué harías si supieras que alguien está a punto de decirte que le gustas? Pero resulta que no es una chica, si no uno de tus mejores amigos; un hombre.

James seguía en la misma posición; a medio desnudarse. Su boca se abrió y ninguna palabra salió de ella. Sus ojos, que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes, sorpresivamente se abrieron más de la cuenta y sus pupilas se dilataron como nunca lo había imaginado en alguien como él. El chico estaba más que sorprendido.

—¿L-lo sabes? —preguntó cuando por fin pudo emitir sonido.

Logan asintió; con esa respuesta, James había dicho suficiente para saber que lo que Erin había dicho unos minutos antes era verdad.

¡Era verdad! ¡Kendall estaba enamorado de él!

—¡ERIN !

El ensordecedor grito del chico más alto se dejó escuchar cuando se acomodó de nueva cuenta la playera y salió con paso firme del autobús. Al parecer no le había gustado para nada que descubrieran el secreto de su mejor amigo.

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba listo para la gran cena de despedida que el director y los productores de la serie habían organizado. Logan se había quedado sólo en el autobús el resto del día y tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque no sabía cómo es que en tan sólo algunas horas podía tomar una decisión tan importante que probablemente cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando lo vieron entrar al set, vestido de traje y corbata, aquellos que ya estaban presentes aplaudieron, haciendo una gran entrada como las que él regularmente obtenía. Las chicas estaban radiantes, Katelyn y Malese portaban vestidos similares pero de diferente color; rosa y celeste respectivamente. Ciara, quien poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una joven adulta y muy hermosa, al contrario de las otras dos chicas, optó pos vestido largo y color blanco. Challen y Tania llevaban vestidos muy elegantes, pero lamentablemente las hacía ver un poco mayores. Los demás, Stephen, Daran y David lucían trajes en color gris pero con corbatas diferentes; los tres parecían bastante molestos por coincidir en el modelo de ropa que eligieron.

Carlos y Alexa llegaron, y junto con ellos el padre del primero. Los tres también lucían muy bien, pues mientras el señor iba de traje negro, Carlos había optado por unos elegantes vaqueros con un saco muy similar al de su padre. La chica rubia modelaba un vestido de noche en color plata bastante entallado.

—¿Qué pasa con Kendall y James? —preguntó Erin, quien en esos momentos entró y tomó el brazo de Logan — ¿Porqué no han llegado?

La chica del cabello rizado llevaba el vestido más bonito de la noche el cual combinaba casualmente con el conjunto de Logan; el vestido era negro, con ligeros bordados rojos que combinaban con la diadema que adornaba su cabello.

—No lo sé —susurró Logan a su amiga—. ¿Te encontró James? Parecía muy furioso cuando salió del autobús para buscarte.

—Si, logró encontrarme —rió ella—. Y sí, también estaba muy molesto. ¿Pero sabes algo? Creo que las cosas van a salir muy diferentes a como las esperaba.

Los coloridos labios rojos de la chica mostraron una sonrisa, y antes de que Logan pudiera preguntar algo, ella lo llevó a dos lugares vacios para tomar asiento.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarse qué era lo que ocurría con Dustin, James y Kendall que aún no llegaban, pero siendo que no pudieron localizarlos por medio de su celular decidieron comenzar con la cena; ya llegarían.

La comida estaba deliciosa, el vino exquisito y la compañía era inigualable, pues la gran familia formada durante esos cuatro años era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Logan estaba feliz de compartir ese momento con su mejor amigo Carlos, pero dos de ellos faltaban para que todo fuera perfecto. Se sentía muy mal por haber arruinado los planes de Kendall y seguramente James estaba con él, consolándolo o dándole valor para dar el gran paso.

Entonces apareció; Kendall y Dustin llegaron casi sin ser vistos por los demás, pues justo cuando ellos estaban por saludar a todos, Carlitos tuvo la brillante idea de golpear una copa de cristal con una cuchara para que el ruido llamara la atención de los presentes. Kendall y Dustin se quedaron de pie a medio set para poder escuchar lo que el moreno estaba por decir.

—Quiero decirles a todos que estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes, mi segunda familia, recordando buenos tiempos de cuando las grabaciones de la serie comenzaron. —Una sonrisa había aparecido en todos los presentes—. Además de que pronto será el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Logie —el aludido saludó cuando por unos segundos fue el centro de atención—. Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Carlos ayudó a su novia a ponerse de pie y tomando su mano mostró el hermoso anillo que la joven portaba en su mano izquierda. Ella emitió un chillido de emoción y los gritos por parte de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo comenzaron a felicitar a la joven pareja con abrazos y besos de buenos deseos.

—¡El anillo esta hermoso! —gritó Malese al tomar la mano de Alexa.

—¡Más te vale que digas que es cierto, Alexa! —la voz de Kendall sonó dentro del set y los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia y la de Dustin —. Fue toda una tortura ayudarle a Carlos a elegirlo, ¡Debiste haber visto lo inconforme que estaba con cada anillo que le mostraban!

Los jóvenes se acercaron al montó y Logan se quedó congelado en su lugar, observando sin parpadear a su rubio amigo. ¿Entonces por eso Kendall estaba en esa famosa joyería? ¿Había ayudado a Carlitos a elegir un anillo para su futura esposa? Todo parecía nublado y tan claro al mismo tiempo.

Se sentía tan confundido que a ciegas se tomó una de las sillas y se sentó para no caer. El festejo y las risas las escuchaba de fondo, así que apenas pudo notar cuando su amigo rubio lo tomó por los hombros, y aprovechando la distracción de los demás, lo sacó del set casi a empujones.

—¿Kendall? —preguntó Logan cuando vio que estaba solos en los pasillos que rodaban el set de grabaciones—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡No encuentro a James! —soltó en un desesperado susurro para que nadie más los escuchara—. Lo he estado buscando desde hace horas y no aparece por ningún lado. ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que no está!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue? —preguntó con algo de culpa.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —respondió con otra pregunta y sus clásicos ademanes—. Yo iré a los baños, cocina y bodegas, ¡Tu ve al estacionamiento y al autobús! ¡Debemos dividirnos!

—Es imposible que esté en el bus, de ahí vengo y hace horas que no aparece.

—¡Ve! ¡Ve!

Kendall no tomó en cuenta el último comentario de su amigo y a empujones lo sacó del edificio para que fuera directo al autobús. Se giró para entrar nuevamente al set; Logan no pudo notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo.

Por su parte, Logan corrió directo al autobús; de esa forma buscaría rápido y le reclamaría a su amigo por obligarlo a buscar en un lugar donde no había nadie. Sólo que cuando llegó al enorme mueble móvil, se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta ligeramente abierta.

—Que extraño, estaba seguro de haber apagado y cerrado muy bien por fuera.

Abrió la puerta y subió los contados escalones que lo separaban del piso del autobús, pero cuando vio lo que había ahí adentro quería irse de espaldas; las paredes y alacenas de la cocina estaba adornados con hermosas piezas de cristal fino y brillante que daban un ambiente mucho más glamuroso al autobús del tour. En la mesa, una amplia variedad de platillos tan pequeños y aparentemente deliciosos que cualquiera que decidiera pagar por ellos debería aceptar que pedrería una buena cantidad de dinero. El piso había dejado de ser de madera laminada y ahora estaba cubierto por una curiosa alfombra roja con figuras doradas. El ambiente era sencillamente asombroso.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

La puerta que dividía la habitación y la sala de estar se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un sonriente y nervioso James, vestido de traje y con un frondoso ramo de rosas rojas en mano. En la otra mano, llevaba una caja cubierta de terciopelo negro que ocupaba casi toda su palma.

—Se que esto te parecerá extraño —James comenzó a hablar ante la incompetencia de Logan por averiguar lo que estaba pasando—, pero prometí no volver a ocultar lo que siento.

Bajo una atenta mirada, James le entregó el ramo de flores y la caja aterciopelada a Logan, quien no cabía en su asombro. El chico dejó las rosas en la mesa y abrió la cajita de regalo; ¡Era un reloj de oro!

—¡Entonces era verdad! —respondió eufórico, causando un leve infarto al chico más alto— ¡Erin y yo no estábamos locos! Kendall había ido a comprar un anillo de compromiso para Carlos y Alexa, ¡Pero también un reloj para mí! —suspiró sonoramente —. No sabes lo aliviado que me siento de que Kendall no esté enamorado de mí… ¿Sabes lo raro que sería eso? ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—Dices que… —James se animó a acercarse nuevamente al más bajito, pero ahora con más cautela—… dices que estabas preocupado porque Kendall estuviera enamorado de ti porque no soportarías hacerle daño… —el chico tomó el rostro de Logan, cortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Qué pasaría si otro amigo tuyo fuera el que en realidad estuviera enamorado de ti?

La cara de Logan ardía en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera verse en un espejo, su color sería un rojo bastante sólido.

—La verdad no lo había considerado.

Siendo que James no acortaba por completo la distancia entre ambos, fue el mismo Logan quien acabo con todo centímetro que lo alejaba de los labios de uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo es que nunca pudo notarlo? Su atracción hacia James siempre había estado presente pero no quería aceptarlo. Ahora que lo tenía ahí, besando con mucha dedicación sus labios, pudo notar que la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Se separaron y pudo notar como un ligero pinchazo eléctrico lastimó sus labios; ese había sido el beso más intenso que había recibido en toda su vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Logie.

El chico más listo sonrió ante esas palabras y volteó a ver el reloj que tenía en la mano aún dentro de la caja; eran exactamente las doce de la noche. Volvieron a unir sus labios y duraron así algunos minutos más hasta que decidieron regresar al set para terminar con la cena de despedida.

Cuando llegaron, las felicitaciones hacia Logan por un año más de vida no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos sus amigos. Tomaron asiento, pero esta vez la comida había quedado de lado, ahora solamente charlaban y recordaban los momentos que vivieron en aquellas paredes mientras grababan uno de los mejores trabajos de sus vidas.

Carlos y Alexa estaban felices, Kendall platicaba animadamente, regalándole una que otra broma a Dustin. Pero bajo la mesa, las manos de Logan y James parecían no querer separarse nuca más. Kendall y Erin se dieron cuenta de eso, y fugazmente lanzaban uno que otro guiño a la nueva pareja en señal de apoyo.

**FIN **

**Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de "Instrucciones para embromar".**


End file.
